


Единственный

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Capture, Character Study, D/s undertones, Dom Hux, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Interrogation, M/M, sub kylo ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Генерал Органа питала надежду склонить его к сотрудничеству, заставить пойти против Кайло Рена, но Армитаж Хакс, вопреки ее убеждению, знал прославленного дарксайдера Первого ордена слишком хорошо.





	Единственный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973025) by [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Вдохновлено твитом от Carefulthatsenough.

В камере было темно — заключенных почти лишали света. Впрочем, обращение оказалось куда менее суровым, чем он ожидал… Пленники Первого ордена содержались далеко не в таких благоприятных условиях. А у него была кровать. Без изысков, но с одеялом. Хакс не жаловался, его это только забавляло. Даже сейчас, находясь в выигрышной позиции, они демонстрировали собственную слабость. Будь ситуация диаметрально противоположной, процесс подавления его воли давно бы начался. Не то чтобы это им помогло бы. Он скорее примет смерть от руки сопротивленческого отребья — но унесет свои знания в могилу.

Щелкнул замок, и дверь в дальнем конце камеры открылась. Хакс увидел _ее_ — войдя, она остановилась, и единственным, что разделяло их сейчас, был энергобарьер.

Говоря откровенно, впечатление она производила королевское. Но она и была, в конце концов, не просто знаменитой личностью, а иконой. Символом. По праву рождения, поступкам и положению. Вне зависимости от сугубо личного мнения о ней, Хакс не забывал, что находится в присутствии весьма грозной политической силы — легендарной, можно сказать. Он встретил ее пронизывающий насквозь взгляд и ответил тем же, прищурившись в ответ.

Они мерились взглядами, подобно хищникам, оценивающим друг друга.

Наконец она наклонила голову в его сторону и подошла почти вплотную к мерно гудящему щиту, представлявшему собой одну из стен темницы.

— Генерал Хакс, — раздался ее суровый голос без тени злорадства. И без улыбки.

Он же повел себя совершенно иначе. Губы привычно сложились в формальную улыбку, Хакс поднялся с узкой койки и коротко кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Генерал Органа, — произнес он со всем хладнокровием, на какое был способен. Затруднительное положение, в которое он попал — еще не повод отказываться от принятых в обществе условностей. — Какая радость, — он иронично усмехнулся. При других обстоятельствах он бы и сам не отказался от встречи с давним противником.

Органа, похоже, смотрела на него со схожими чувствами. В ее взгляде чувствовалось уважение, признание и враждебность — вся эта смесь явственно отражалась на ее лице.

— Вас было трудно застать врасплох, — констатировав досадный для себя факт, она продолжила сверлить Хакса взглядом, будто надеясь проникнуть в его мысли. Или разглядеть некую потаенную часть души — если смотреть долго-долго. Что ж, отчасти предсказуемо, ведь Рен должен был откуда-то унаследовать свои способности…

— Безусловно, я прилагал к этому усилия, — склонив голову набок, Хакс задумчиво наблюдал за ней, позволив себе секундную паузу: — Это допрос?

Если он и правда так решил, то ожидания снова подвели его.

— Всего лишь беседа, — генерал Органа стиснула губы, явно испытывая неудовольствие от разговора. Звезды, да у нее все написано на лице! Как у сына… Теперь понятно, откуда тот нахватался… Несмотря на более крепкое самообладание, она даже не пыталась скрыть неприязни. Хакс испытал разочарование. Для него это являлось признаком слабости — выраженная неспособность сохранять профессиональный подход до конца.

— Ах. Жаль. — Пожав плечами, он вернулся на койку и сел, опершись на локти. — Никогда не любил праздных бесед.

Органа сложила руки на груди, пронзая его ледяным взглядом, который, вероятно, немало пугал большинство зачарованных легендой о ней. К несчастью для нее, Хакс в число таковых не входил.

— Я собираюсь задать вам несколько вопросов, — перешла она к делу. — Я желаю знать дальнейшие шаги Первого ордена, расположение секретных баз, источники снабжения. Кто торгует с вами, кто вас финансирует. Если окажете нам посильную помощь — обещаю способствовать смягчению неминуемого приговора. Правдивые ответы могли бы облегчить вашу участь.

Предсказуемая игра, те же самые вопросы озвучил бы он сам, доведись им поменяться ролями. Хотя в этом случае пленник уже был бы распят на кресле для допросов и накачан препаратами так, что выдал бы все и вся, дознаватель не успел бы и рта раскрыть.

— Но прежде всего я хочу узнать… — Органа подступила ближе, и Хакс с интересом поднял бровь. —  _Где Кайло Рен_?

Ах, ну естественно.

—  _Ха_. — От его сухого смешка генерал недовольно нахмурилась. — Информация о местонахождении Кайло Рена для вас первостепеннее, чем все сведения, способные помочь в войне? — Расправив плечи, Хакс прислонился к стене, перехватил дрогнувший взгляд Органы, и ему захотелось улыбнуться шире. — Знаете, генерал, я много размышлял о вас. Наивность, идеализм, излишняя сентиментальность… лишь некоторые из наиболее выраженных ваших черт. Но не думал, что вы вдобавок _полномасштабная_ идиотка. 

Он сделал паузу, обдумывая ее вопрос. Рен, вероятно, уже работает над тем, как вытащить его отсюда. Миссия будет опасной, нервной для Рена лично, но Хакс не терял веры: магистр рыцарей Рен справится с ней. Одним вопросом Органа открыла много больше, чем ей удалось бы узнать о Первом ордене из ответа Хакса.

— И что вы сделаете, обнаружив его? Устроите орбитальную бомбардировку площадки, где он приземлится? Оставите в честь него кратер, надеясь изменить ситуацию в свою пользу? — Хакс пристально наблюдал за ней, наслаждаясь тем, как она бледнеет, словно задетая за живое. Разумеется, так оно и было. Подобные методы не в ее натуре. Она слишком слаба и сентиментальна, чтобы действовать как должно. Именно поэтому победа в войне достанется ему.

— Даже если вам удастся его убить, — продолжил Хакс, — неужели полагаете, что это разрушит Первый орден? Мы проживем без Кайло Рена. Он могущественный форсъюзер, но не средоточие Ордена. Мы восстали из пепла, создав себя из ничего, задолго до того, как он вступил в наши ряды, и продолжим дело после его кончины. — Сама мысль о том, что ему или Ордену жизненно необходим Кайло Рен, представлялась Хаксу смехотворной. Сопротивление уже нанесло — даже не сознавая того — практически смертельный удар Ордену, захватив _его_.

Органа оскалилась и дернулась вперед, не скрывая досады — читаемая, как открытая книга. Яблоко и правда недалеко упало от яблони. В гневе она стукнула кулаком по энергобарьеру — невидимая поверхность сверкнула змейками, разбежавшимися от ее руки. Утратившая самообладание, она являла собой прелюбопытное зрелище. Хакс сидел неподвижно и смотрел на нее, пока она не процедила сквозь зубы:

— Вы бы не защищали его, зная, кто он на самом деле.

Ох, кто Рен на самом деле… Забавно. Хакс на миг погрузился в воспоминания: Кайло Рен у его ног — плачет, слезы капают на пол, пока Хакс гладит мягкие черные волосы, успокаивая страхи Рена собственным непоколебимым спокойствием… Воспоминания о Рене — обнаженном и уязвимом — на постели, молящем о большем с таким видом, будто он вот-вот распадется на части… О том, как Рен лизал каблук его сапога, отчаянно вымаливая толику одобрения или ориентира.

— Совсем напротив, генерал, — Хакс наклонился вперед с нехорошей ухмылкой, исказившей его черты. Бессчетное количество раз он разбирал Рена на составляющие и тщательно воссоздавал заново, давая ему то, чего тот боялся и жаждал. Собирал его воедино после того, как низвергал, вытягивая тайны из самых темных уголков разума. Он знал Кайло Рена наизусть, как «Старкиллер», приложив руку к каждому аспекту его существования, держа под контролем любые внутренние процессы. — Я единственный, по-настоящему знающий, кто ваш сын.

При этих словах брови у Органы взлетели — она не в состоянии была утаить потрясения. Не ожидала такого ответа. Не ожидала, что кто-то в Первом ордене знает об истинном происхождении Кайло Рена. Знает о том, что он — Бен Соло, ее сын. Но Хакс знал о Кайло Рене все.

Как и то, что лишь он один держал Кайло Рена на поводке.


End file.
